Up to now, there are known: an information reproducing apparatus (see, for example, Patent document 1) in which information on a reproduction position used for resume-reproduction is stored or discarded depending on a content type of a content stored on a disk; a reproducing apparatus (see, for example, Patent document 2) in which a memory is caused to store a reproduction position for an image in order to make a reproduction operation for image data more convenient; and a technology (see, for example, Patent document 3) in which a memory supplied with power even during suspend is caused to retain a program necessary for resume in order to increase a speed of the resume operation.    [Patent document 1] JP 2007-257714 A    [Patent document 2] JP 2006-139846 A    [Patent document 3] JP 2004-5106 A